This invention relates to a ski rest device, and more particularly to a device for supporting the feet of a person seated on a ski lift and wearing skis. The invention further contemplates a ski support which can be retained in a compact, portable configuration when not in use.
In the sport of skiing, it is frequently the case that a skier seated on an elevated ski lift chair will experience fatigue and pain in the muscles of his legs which dangle unsupported over the edge of the chair. The fatigue and pain result from the strain imposed by the downward pull of the skis and boots which the skier wears on his feet. In order to relieve that strain, some ski lift chairs are provided with a rail or bar which pivots downwardly from above the chair to provide a place for the skier to rest his feet and skis while riding on the lift chair. However, such bars are not portable and cannot readily be transferred to lift chairs not provided with them.
One drawback of providing a bar on a chair lift for ski support is that, because its supporting surfaces are not readily adjustable with respect to the chair seat, it may provide no support to a skier with short legs, or uncomfortable support to a skier with long legs. Moreover, the position of the bar beneath the chair seat when in use can present a problem when the skier is rising from the lift chair. During these times, if the skier forgets to pivot the bar upwardly prior to dismounting, or if the pivoting structure jams, the bar beneath the chair poses the danger of either blocking or deflecting the skis, which can result in the skier falling and possibly injuring himself.
Other devices which relate to the problems of carrying and transporting skis, but which do not directly address the problem of supporting skis while they are being worn by a skier seated in a chair lift, are well known. These ski-carrying devices fall into one of two general categories: (1) a device which attaches to some part of the skier's body; and (2) a device which adapts a knapsack or rucksack so that it may be used to also carry skis. Exemplary of devices in the first category are Hogensen, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,166, Hogensen, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,542, Helmert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,695, Willmarth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,640, Altorfer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,568, Windheim, U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,875, and Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,982. Examples of devices in the second category include Meiss, Swiss Pat. No. 209,479, and Tveito, Norweigan Pat. No. 81,396. However, such prior art ski carriers, besides being suitable generally just for carrying skis which are not being worn, are useful to the skier only while he is on foot. They are not intended to support skis worn by the skier when he is seated in a lift chair.
Thus, the prior art does not provide a portable ski rest which can be carried to and used on lift chairs not otherwise having a means for supporting the skis of persons using those chairs. The integral lift chair ski rest bar of the prior art is not adaptable to be portable and to be used with a variety of different ski lift chairs. In certain circumstances, the prior art ski rest bar may be uncomfortable or unsafe.